Guardian Angel
by Number 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: Jack Frost was living his normal life as the Winter Spirit, when one night he saves a small girl from being murdered. Little did Jack know that this girl was going to change his life. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

The night drew darker and as it drew darker, it drew colder. As the wind came blowing, the small girl who was walking between the buildings drew scared. Not because of the dark, but because of her parents. What kind of parents would let a 9 year old walk home from the store alone? Rhea Hamilton's. Rhea Hamilton was a small girl, who feared everything. She walked quickly through the alleys, her small mind kept playing tricks on her. Making her think that there was someone behind her. The sound of footsteps echoed through the wind and Rhea tried to hold back tears. Why was god so cruel to her? Making her live like this? Making her look like this?

She forced herself not to turn around; she clutched the grocery bag tighter. But something grabbed- no, something ripped through her jacket and pierced her skin. Before she could scream something covered her mouth. Tape. Her brain was scattered, her eyes could see nothing but darkness. Her heart was pounding, pounding so hard she was scared that it might rip through her chest.

She felt hands, more than one pair of hands running over her jacket. Ripping open her jacket. She could hear someone ripping the bag, the products flying over the cement. Then, she could finally see the light, she saw 3 people, she wasn't sure if they were men or women but she knew they were evil. They stood over her like shadows, and looked at her as if she were a meal, and she was afraid she might become one.

Then something ripped through the air and hit one of them in the side of the head. A snowball. They looked around frantically their voices becoming muffled. Another one came through, and another one. Until it became a full on snowball fight that only one side was playing. Rhea just sat there too shocked, too scared to move. Then she heard the police sirens and she knew that she had a guardian.

* * *

6 years later.

* * *

Rhea sat in her room, her black hair pulled back into a loose braid. It was a snow day today, one of her favorite days. Not to hang out with her friends- since she didn't have any. But to go stay in her room and catch up on her writing. She had on a pair of thick black glasses, she only wore them when she wrote. She didn't need them, she just thought they made her look more professional. Rhea sat crossed legged on her bed, her laptop sitting in front of her, the Word Pad blank. All her life she wanted to write happy, cheerful books that made children smile. But she could only write dark, horror stories that no one liked to read.

She slammed her laptop down in frustration and kicked it to the end of her bed. She sat there in silence, a sound she became close to. Then her window creaked open. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

''I thought I locked that?''

She shrugged and left it open, the cool breeze feeling good on her hot skin. Climbing off her bed and standing in front of her window, she saw children laughing and playing outside, she also saw some kids from her school outside. But they would never hangout with her. She was too much of a freak. They had told her that _many _of times. Rhea glanced over at her full length mirror in the corner and walked in front of it. She didn't get why people didn't like her, she wasn't fat. In fact she looked anorexic. Then she looked at herself-face-to-face and exhaled deeply. It was probably her eyes that freaked everyone out. They were two different colors blue and green. But it wasn't her fault she looked like this, it has His.

_It doesn't matter_ she keeps telling herself, you don't need friends, you only need yourself.

She stared at the window, she swore that she locked it the night before. Maybe it was Old Man Winter's way of telling her to get outside and enjoy the snow day. Rhea threw on a grey sweatshirt and her blue beanie.

''I'm going to enjoy today, It is my snow day after all.''

* * *

Jack sat on the end of Rhea's bed watching her criticize herself in front of the mirror. He had known this girl her whole life and all she did was care what other people thought of her. He thought she was beautiful but it didn't matter what he thought, she couldn't see him. As Rhea grew older he knew her chances of believing were growing dimmer. She believes in the rest of the guardians, just not him.

''Why is it always me?'' He groans flying up so that he could stand beside her. He waves his hand in front of her eyes.

''Hey, Rhea!'' he calls out, but she doesn't answer, she just stands there.

''At least go outside and enjoy the snow day I made for you!'' He says, chuckling.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you like the first chapter! Don't be scared to review and give some constructive ****criticism. Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhea quietly made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents. She didn't really feel like explaining that the Winter Spirit had told her to go outside. It was colder down here on the main floor, so cold she could see her breath. It was even so cold that there was frost on every window she saw. Rhea smiled to herself, getting an idea, she hadn't done it since she was young but it felt like the time was right. She slipped her black boots on and walked over to the big window over the door. The frost spread across the glass in beautiful patterns and she couldn't help but feel intrigued. She placed her hand on the frost and started to draw smiley faces across the glass. She sat there for a moment staring at the glass until she noticed something in the corner of her eye; someone was drawing on the glass.

She stared at the glass wide eyed, someone had written the word _hello_ on the glass.

''Hello?'' she called out, her voice weak. She heard nothing in return. She looked around the room, no one was there. She noticed that the window she had just drawn on had frosted over again and the words _Rhea, Want to play? _were written in plain handwriting.

_Holy shit,_ she thought _This is how a horror movie starts out. _

Rhea quickly opened the door and ran outside, slamming it behind her. Outside seemed to be colder than inside. She pulled her beanie down over her ears but it didn't really do much help, she was frozen to the bone with fright. She was going to be scared for life, but it wouldn't be the first time. Rhea shuttered at the memory and continued to walk. She had no destination but she just needed time to think.

The sidewalk was slippery and every few feet she would slip and fall on her bottom. She sighed, _so much for having a good day. _ The back of her pants were soaking and she didn't want to go back home so she just left it. It was just water anyway. As she walked she noticed that there was less and less buildings and more and more trees. She had never been to the forest before so she thought today would be a good day. She pushed pass branches and stepped over stumps until she came to a small pond. It was very beautiful and it looked safe enough to walk on.

She looked down at her shoes, they didn't have any grip so she would just keep falling, so she undid the laces and slipped them off, placing them beside large rock. She was scared to go on the ice barefoot, she thought that her feet would get frostbite but to her surprise they didn't. She didn't even feel the ice at all. She walked across the ice, the beautiful frost patterns were here too. She sat down, crossing her legs in front of her.

''Are you here too?'' She called out quietly, she was scared.. what if the ghost had followed her here?

She looked around, it didn't look like anyone was here but then again you can't see ghost. She wrote on the ice the same thing she just said. She waited for a moment and then, like before the word _yes_ was printed in front of her.

''You're not going to hurt me.. r-right?'' She asks, her voice quivering.

_Of course not, I'm here to protect you._

A sense of relief washed over her, but she couldn't be sure if they were telling the truth.

_Still don't want to play?_

She chuckled, how old was this ghost anyway? He seemed to be way younger than her. She got up from where she was sitting, the cold frost stuck to her jeans. A goofy smile plastered her face.

''You want to play?.. How am I supposed to play with something I can't see?'' She called out in front of her, not knowing where the ghost was.

The forest was silent except for the occasional flow of wind. She looked around again walking completely in a circle, the soles of her feet began to get colder. She balanced on one foot and brought to other up to her face, small pockets of frost began to gather across her toes. She sighed and hopped off the ice, tying her boots up. Just as she was about to leave a snowball hit her on the back of the head. She turned around quickly, no one was there.

''Was that you?''

Silence.

Another snowball hit her, it came from nowhere.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I am currently working on another fanfiction that will be up this week. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
